dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman '77 Special Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Cat-people * Art thievesThese are the names seen on the men's custodial jumpsuits; they may or may not be the thieves' real names. ** Len ** Carl Other Characters: * Director Schultz * Wally (museum guard) * Wonder Girl * Steve Trevor, Sr. * Cheetah I * Red Panzer * * Anansi the Spider * * Locations: * ** Madisonian Institute ** Zoo Items: * * * African shamen's knife * Cheetah's blow-gun Vehicles: * Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane | Writer2_1 = Marc Andreyko | Penciler2_1 = Cat Staggs | Inker2_1 = Cat Staggs | Colourist2_1 = Romulo Fajardo Jr. | Letterer2_1 = Wes Abbott | Editor2_1 = Jessica Chen | Editor2_2 = Jim Chadwick | StoryTitle2 = Celsia 451 | Synopsis2 = Positron Power Industries CEO Aiden Roberts is killed by a mysterious woman named Celsia, who can generate vast amounts of both heat and cold at will. Roberts' death is investigated by the IADC, who draw a connection to a recent meltdown at one of Positron's power plants. Though the meltdown had contaminated an entire town, the Nuclear Regulatory Commission had cleared Positron of any wrongdoing. From this information, Diana and Steve determine that Celsia's next victim will probably be Senator Jason Fletcher, the commissioner with the closest ties to Positron. True to their predictions, Celsia attacks Fletcher at a fundraising party, and carries the Senator off to a toxic waste dump. In pursuit are Wonder Woman, fellow commissioner Donald DeKirk, and the Atomic Knights, a trio in high-tech armor who serve as DeKirk's private security team. After finding the dump and carrying Fletcher to safety, Wonder Woman tries to reason with Celsia, whom she senses little malice in. This displeases DeKirk, who orders the Atomic Knights to kill both women; two of the Knights obey, but the third, an admirer of Wonder Woman, refuses. While DeKirk angrily dismisses the renegade, Wonder Woman easily subdues the other two. Seeing her foes distracted, Celsia renews her attack on Fletcher, but is once again intercepted by Wonder Woman. With her lasso, Wonder Woman reveals the truth behind Celsia: she was a victim of the Positron meltdown, mutated into her current state by the plant's radiation. The same radiation had killed most of her family and friends, driving her to exact revenge on the men responsible. Wonder Woman then turns her lasso on Fletcher, who admits he and his fellow commissioners had been paid to relax safety standards for Positron. The renegade Knight records the entire admission with his armor's built-in camera; though it is not valid evidence in itself, it does open a Federal investigation that ultimately convicts all the men responsible for the meltdown. Concurrently, Celsia peacefully resigns herself to prison, confident that justice has been served at last. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * * Positron Power Industries ** Aiden Roberts * Senator Jason Fletcher * Senator Donald DeKirk ** Other Characters: * Minerva * Jogger Locations: * ** Paragon Hotel Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Marc Andreyko | Penciler3_1 = Jason Badower | Inker3_1 = Jason Badower | Colourist3_1 = Brett Smith | Letterer3_1 = Wes Abbott | Editor3_1 = Jessica Chen | Editor3_2 = Kristy Quinn | Editor3_3 = Jim Chadwick | StoryTitle3 = Wisdom of Solomon | Synopsis3 = While preparing for a Halloween fair with her abusive boyfriend Thom, a woman named Sarah accidentally spills her blood on an old family locket. The blood triggers a spell inside the locket, resurrecting Sarah's ancestor Solomon Grundy as an enormous zombie. Grundy has only one objective: protect his descendant at all costs. The fair is also attended by Wonder Woman and Steve, who soon encounter Grundy as he pursues Thom. As the other fairgoers panic, Wonder Woman battles Grundy, but finds his strength a match for her own. As the two square off, Sarah steps in and explains that Grundy is only trying to protect her from Thom's abuse. Thom denies this, but Wonder Woman's lasso quickly confirms Sarah's accusations. Seeing Wonder Woman's concern for Sarah, Grundy declares his descendant safe, and vanishes into the nearby woods. Thom is turned over to the police, while Sarah - cautioned by Wonder Woman to not accept Thom's abuse - is sent to a local women's shelter. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Thom * Other Characters: * Sarah (descendant of Solomon Grundy) Locations: * Items: * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * "The Cat Came Back" ** This story makes multiple references to a cheetah goddess named Jubatu. This is not a figure in any real-life African religion, but instead refers to the cheetah's scientific name. ** The "Madisonian Institute" is an obvious parody of the . Likewise, the zoo that Wonder Woman flees into is probably a reference to the National Zoo. * "Celsia 451" ** In real life, the is an independent government agency and does not include congressmen, though its commissioners need to be approved by the President and Senate. ** The jogger that Celsia attacks is humming to KC and the Sunshine Band's 1975 hit "That's the Way (I Like It)". * "Wisdom of Solomon": Another story with the same name was featured in and also featured Solomon Grundy. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Halloween